Wings of Fury
by CrazyMonkeyGangster
Summary: DA MONKEY IS BACK...finally we get to read the next exciting chapter in this saga the death of Naraku YAY! ples R
1. On Necromancers

I don't own inuyasha but I do own the necromancer and all the spells and techniques he uses,

On Necromancers:

Background:

Okay before you read this fic there is a few things to know, first of all that there are indeed necromancers out there but do not confuse them with the necromancers of Diablo 2 or WarCraft III this is an original idea of mine that I thought of and have been writing the history over a period of a year and am still not finished,

A brief History:

The necromancer is a man or woman who has decided to live their life in the devotion of life and more so death, the first necromancer appeared around the year 686 CE during the Great War of Eye. This war lasted for 25 years when a blind boy was found to posses great power. He was able to create spells concentrate energy for magic and other purposes. The war started because a great ruler felt threatened by the worshippers of Eye (now known as necromancers) the war was bloody and long. But in the end the worshippers of Eye were victorious and left to create an academy for the purposes of teaching the ways of the necro, later the necromancers lived in peace and solitude but they were still persecuted for raising the dead. This technique was practiced but is now highly frowned upon by the surviving members, many necromancers were able to escape the bigotry but many had to leave the homeland for more remote locations and other countries. By 1251 CE the necromancers were thought to be witches and many were burned this is why the necromancer is so rare. Academies were burned and hundreds were slaughtered.

The Japanese Necromancers:

In Japan the Necromancer was able to find peace for a short period of time but for much longer than in the west being that there were so many remote location a small academy was built and the necromancers were able to do their duties unabated. Only a small number of the Japanese themselves actually joined the Necronic practices, the large amounts of necromancers were from the west refugees from the oppression.

The slaughter of Japans Necromancers:

The necromancers of Japan were able to live peacefully with the villages but about 100 years before the Inuyasha saga the necromancer academy was destroyed and the thousands of necromancers were burned, or worse. No one knows why the necromancers in Japan were killed so and there are many theories of why that is.

How this ties in with inuyasha:

The story is about a young necromancer (the last…maybe) and his search for the shikon jewel and his adventures with the inuyasha gang.

Customs and spells

Garb:

The necromancer and their laws about dress is rather strict for the men, women only have to were a black robe (monk or kimono depending) but for men it is uiversal an all black clothes usually skintight cloth and then a large black cape with a hood and all black mask this mask hides the face of the male necromancer so that he can concentrate on his thoughts and not chase skirts. The eyes of the mask are a bright green as is the energy that comes from their hands when casting a spell or combat techinque, the only time the man is allowed to remove the mask is when he must bathe or he finds the "way" a time when life and everything makes sense and he does not need "blinders". Or he reject the Necronic way for a more peaceful life (usually with marriage or death)

Spells:

I will not talk about the countless summon spells the Necros use. just the techniques this certain necromancer uses.

Techniques:

The first and most basic offensive or defensive technique is the teleport this technique is very effective in escape and cunfusion during battle. But drains energy quickly,

Second is the Burning fist technique this attack is potent the hands blaze with green energy then the Necronic Warrior punches rapidly vicously before nocking the poor victim to the ground. (this attack is very very fast and usually the fists can't be seen this makes it more confusing if two necros are fighting with technique at the same time)

Third is the energy bomb. With this the Necro gathers energy and launches it at an area of ground with decimating effects (the more energy the more damage).

Fourth is the Saiga beam with this the necro attacks using a beam of concentrated energy and shoots it at the attacker quickly it is not as strong as it seems but can blow a hole through a person (so with a demon it would do limited damage)

Fifth is the Spirit beam this is the most energy draining attack the necro has it gathers energy from all the dead souls and launches it at the opponent in a concentrated form (think picilos special beam cannon with out all the concentration) if mastered it is the most powerful wepon the necro has.

Finally it is the martial art form all necros learn called "_seth ma tal mend"_ which means way of the dead.

Well that's all I will be writing more and I have a confession…I don't know much about inuyasha so please R&R and I need input to make this story at least readable so TTFN

Remember input is good please input no bad just constructive criticism


	2. Signs of the Dammed

Wings of Fury: Signs of the Dammed

The silence of the forest was good for the cloaked figure he could hear if any one was sneaking up behind him.

"Got to concentrate" he thought to him self "can't screw this up not now" a twig snapped and the figure whipped around suddenly with his sword drawn and standing there was a group of bandits standing there swords drawn and arrows strung. He stopped to count nine in all, 

"Feh" he scoffed "bandit scum"

"You" gruffly said one "give us your food and what other items you have a value" but before you could blink in a puff of smoke the figure was next to the man, his sword sliced through the mans head so fast that blood didn't even get on it.

"How about no" said the figure, the other bandits just sort of looked frightened before one yelled

"Get him!" and in the quiet forest you could hear the scream of men as they begged for their lives and the splatter of blood on the grass.

Meanwhile in another part of the deep woods Inuyasha and the rest stopped to rest at a small creek, 

"It feels good to stop and rest our feet eh Sango," said Kagome as she stuck her feet into the cool water.

"What do you think Inuyasha?" she said looking over to the half-breed. But the young man's thoughts were else were. Miroku also was deep in thought 

"I feel something but…"

"Miroku" said Inuyasha "get ready" as he said this a horde of demons appeared in front of them the writhing mass of demons gurgled and spluttered as they approached their quarry.

This horde of creatures did not go unnoticed by the cloaked figure as he to was close to the creek, 

"Hmm" he thought and in a puff of smoke he disappears to where our heroes were ready to fight off the monsters.

"As I thought," he said to himself "the jewel seekers perhaps they have…" that is when he noticed the glint of the shikon shard around Kagome's neck 

"The shard! This is a good day for me" he said to himself and quickly paffed away. Inuyasha's Tensusaiga easily cut down the demon horde but something was still troubling the half-breed. 

"There is an other power in this forest," he said to the group as they sat around a fire,

"What you mean a demon," said Sango.

"No Sango" said Miroku "but just as dangerous I felt it also, when we entered this forest" Inuyasha nodded knowingly, the power was close he could feel it, it was something he encountered before and unlike most things it scared him… Later that night when the fire was dying down the figure quietly appeared on a rock above the sleeping Kagome.

"At last the shard" it said it's eyes glinting in hope as it reached down.

"I don't think so" whispered Inuyasha who had quietly placed the blade of Tensusaiga on the figure neck. But before he could react the figure paffed just above him and dropped down his foot extended and it rammed into Inuyasha's' side.

"Arrgh" he yelled in pain waking everyone in the camp.

"What's going on!" yelled an irritated Kagome

"Get ready…he's here" yelled Inuyasha but before he could do any thing the figure appeared and punched Miroku straight in jaw. 

"Miroku" yelled Sango.

"There!" shouted Inuyasha as he swung Tensusaiga at the figure only for it to be blocked by…another sword

"Please half breed" said the figure as swung his own sword pushing Inuyasha back deeper into the forest, 

"I'm growing tired of this…SAIGA BEAM" and with that a beam of green energy erupted from the cloaked figures hand and hit Inuyasha squarely in the chest knocking him into the trees,

"I do not wish to fight any longer please relinquish the shard" said the figure extending his hand 

"In your dreams" yelled Inuyasha as he slashed the Tensusaiga wildly trying to get up.

"FOOL!" yelled the figure and slashed down almost cutting Inuyasha but he dodged it narrowly, 

"DIE!" yelled Inuyasha bringing the sword down but it missed as the figure had teleported to another area by Kagome,

"Girl please I would like that shard around your neck" he said extending his hand.

"STAY AWAY FROM KAGOME!" yelled Inuyasha as he swung the blade crafted from his father's fang, creating a giant crater near the campsite.

"Your fear is the only thing stopping you from killing me" stated the figure "WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF!" he yelled launching himself at the half breed slicing him across the chest

"ANGH" yelled Inuyasha in pain

"Inuyasha" shouted Kagome in worry,

"This has gone on long enough," said the figure "if you will not relinquish the shard" he paused sheathing his sword and walking calmly to his advisary

"Then let me help you find the rest of the shards"

"Why so you can turn against us and steal it" yelled Sango as she helped Miroku to his feet.

"Please I could have killed any of you within a second of our battle" said the figure eyeing Sango with much contempt.

"You think we can trust this guy Inuyasha," asked Kagome

"Rrrh…no but an extra man would help us in this battle against Naraku"

"Naraku…you five are fighting Naraku" the thing said his voice full of surprise

"Yes" stammered a wounded Miroku "he cursed me with this hellhole" the figure examined the hand and said

"Naraku was the main reason my people were hunted down"

"Your people?" asked a confused Kagome

"The Necromancers, we lived peacefully until Naraku convinced the villagers and royals we were a threat and all of were killed except me. But I was almost killed had I not teleported out of the ropes and fought my way out…my parents were killed also"

"Were your parents Necromancers too?" asked Sango 

"No they were farmers they came with my brother to the east were we could live peacefully"

"Is your brother alive?" asked Miroku

"No" the silence of the forest was now getting creepy and the travelers were nervous to sleep with this Necromancer around,

"don't worry I won't steal the shard while you are sleeping I will just go over to this area and sleep good night.

Some time later Kagome was woken by something she checked her neck to see if the shard was still there and she sighed in relief, but she was still troubled by something and went to were the necromancer was.

"sneaking around Kagome" said the Necro

"I wasn't sneaking" she sniffed "I was just…"

"Suspicous, or scared perhaps" 

"I don't trust lets just get that clear okay why do you want to help us"

"The group is not nessicarily the one who needs help"

"I don't understand" she said

"Of course you don't" he said facing her "I'm speaking in riddles,"

"Listen you…"

"Shh" he said I hear something

A/N: well well what is going to happen to the poor inuyasha gang can this necromancer be trusted why does he want the jewel, find out next time. On Wings of Fury the Fallen Angel


	3. Fallen Angel


    All our times have come
    Here but now they're gone
    Seasons don't fear the reaper
    Nor do the wind the sun or the rain (we can be like they are)
    Come on baby (don't fear the reaper)
    Baby take my hand (don't fear the reaper)
    We'll be able to fly (don't fear the reaper)
    Baby I'm your man
    La-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la-la
    Valentine is done
    Here but now they're gone
    Romeo and Juliet
    Are together in eternity (Romeo and Juliet)
    40,000 men and women everyday (like Romeo and Juliet)
    40,000 men and women everyday (redefine happiness)
    Another 40,000 coming everyday (we can be like they are)
    Come on baby (don't fear the reaper)
    Baby take my hand (don't fear the reaper)
    We'll be able to fly (don't fear the reaper)
    Baby I'm your man
    La-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la-la
    Love of two is one
    Here but now they're gone
    Came the last night of sadness
    And it was clear she couldn't go on
    Then the door was open and the wind appeared
    The candles blew then disappeared
    The curtains flew then he appeared (saying don't be afraid)
    Come on baby (and she had no fear)
    And she ran to him (then they started to fly)
    They looked backward and said goodbye (she had become like they are)
    She had taken his hand (she had become like they are)
    Come on baby (don't fear the reaper)

BOC 
    
    Me want this song

FALLEN ANGEL

The three figures emerged from the forest as Kagome and the Necromancer stood, the men eyed Kagome with lust in their eyes then they focused the attention on the Necromancer

"So we finally found you eh demon" said a muscular man carrying a medieval mace but it was long like a spear. The other man next to him was carrying a roman trident. The third a women was wearing a demon exterminator garb like Sango equipped with a long bow like Kikyo's and also carrying a net to ground their quarry.

"I escaped you once Karugama, at the loss of two of your men do you want to risk the other two?" asked the Necromancer 

"That is of no concern demon you will burn, so decrees our master and his apprentice" stated the second man. The Necromancer looked at him then scoffed,

"Your master is an arrogant fool" 

"Enough talk" yelled the woman and fired an arrow at were the necromancer stood but it hit a tree that was behind him.

"Your going to have to do better then that" said the Necromancer from behind her kneeing her in the back then teleporting to a tree out of sight. The three warriors stood confused looking around for their prey. When the second man (trident) yelled then their was silence until his body flew from a bush and hit a tree with a sickening crunch. The other two looked but instead of the cloaked warrior the half-breed inuyasha stood angrily

"Who are you?" he yelled 

"That does not concern you Hanyou," yelled the woman firing three arrows at him but the half-breed dodged them nimbly. But while the remaining warriors were distracted with Inuyasha the Necromancer took this time to strike.

"Up Here fools" he yelled while gathering energy for an energy bomb and threw it at his advisories while teleporting quickly to get Kagome out of there. The effects were decimating the area that was heavily forested was clear and dead trees and rubble littered the scorched earth. 

"All right, they're dead let's leave," said the dark warrior. But as the group left out of sight a hand pushed up a log and the warrior Karugama stumbled back from which he came.

SOME TIME LATER. 

The group had been traveling for some time learning to trust their new companion who they learned was nameless, when joining the Necronic way you give up your name. 

The village they were at was quaint if you could put it that way. The girls were finally happy to see civilization and a hot bath, Miroku was chasing skirts (or kimonos) Inuyasha was indifferent, but the Necromancer was at unease he noticed the mothers skirting their children into the homes as he passed down the road while the men stood trying to be intimidating standing outside their homes holding hoes and random garden equipment.

"Fools" he thought "they are all close minded bastards". The group finally got into the lobby of an old inn the girls did all the talking while the rest milled around the necromancer though was admiring the old architecture of the building. When his train of thought was interrupted by a gruff voice

"Hey you" the cloaked warrior turned to face a weather worn man staring at him. He stared for a minute then turned back to his previous task of thinking,

"Answer me when I talk to you freak" said the man. The necromancer continued to ignore him until the man lost his patience 

"I said answer you" he yelled ready to punch, but before he could blink his wrist was in the hand of the warrior and the crunch of breaking bones was heard as the necromancer threw him through the rice paper walls that led outside. The warrior turned as the group gave him some surprised looks and got some very bad ones from the females he shrugged them off and left saying.

"I'd rather sleep outside anyway" at this the innkeeper wanted to know who was going to pay for the damages. 

AT THE INN.

The girls had one room while the men had another. The necromancer was out in the village somewhere contemplating his previous actions and why he exactly wanted the jewel. He thought he wanted it to bring back the other Necros and his family but now he had no idea why he was here and why he was helping these people.

Inside the room in which Sango and Kagome had occupied their topic of conversation was also the Necromancer.

"I think he's kind of cute," said Sango mock sighing

"You can't say that you don't know what he looks like," giggled Kagome.

"Yeah I know but jeez he's like a child little hissy fits and all"

"Well his people were persecuted for a long time"

"Yeah but that doesn't give him the right to break that mans arm and throw him through a wall."

The wind outside was picking up, while the two figures crossed close to the village one was a small little toad thing while the other was a silver haired demon with a look of contempt on his face.

"Are you sure he his here Jaken" asked the demon

"Yes master…I am certain of it" the man chuckled quietly as they approached the village. Meanwhile on the roof the Necromancers eyes narrowed in quiet rage.

A\N: well guess what happens next. Sesshomaru versus the Necromancer next on Wings of Fury: The quiet Armageddon


	4. Quiet Armegeddon

All our times have come
    Here but now they're gone
    Seasons don't fear the reaper
    Nor do the wind the sun or the rain (we can be like they are)
    Come on baby (don't fear the reaper)
    Baby take my hand (don't fear the reaper)
    We'll be able to fly (don't fear the reaper)
    Baby I'm your man
    La-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la-la
    Valentine is done
    Here but now they're gone
    Romeo and Juliet
    Are together in eternity (Romeo and Juliet)
    40,000 men and women everyday (like Romeo and Juliet)
    40,000 men and women everyday (redefine happiness)
    Another 40,000 coming everyday (we can be like they are)
    Come on baby (don't fear the reaper)
    Baby take my hand (don't fear the reaper)
    We'll be able to fly (don't fear the reaper)
    Baby I'm your man
    La-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la-la
    Love of two is one
    Here but now they're gone
    Came the last night of sadness
    And it was clear she couldn't go on
    Then the door was open and the wind appeared
    The candles blew then disappeared
    The curtains flew then he appeared (saying don't be afraid)
    Come on baby (and she had no fear)
    And she ran to him (then they started to fly)
    They looked backward and said goodbye (she had become like they are)
    She had taken his hand (she had become like they are)
    Come on baby (don't fear the reaper)

BOC 
    
    Me want this song

Quiet Armageddon

The wind picked up even more as the two figures entered the village. It was dark so most of the humans of the village would be asleep. But the silver haired demon was not interested in the villagers his mind was set on something else.

"little Brother" he thought " You will not escape me this time." The wind picked up even more so that the breeze was now a full blown gust and getting stronger. The two were in the village now walking down the dirt road before finally stopping in the middle of the street.

"Well Jaken shall we find my little brother?" asked the demon

"Indeed master Sesshomaru". The demon raised his talons up as he was about to demolish one of the houses he had found but a voice from behind him halted him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sesshomaru turned around and faced the voices owner who was standing in the shadows.

"Who are you to tell me what I should not do?" he asked angrily, the figure emerged revealing the cloaked warrior standing there,

"Just me, that's who" he said. Drawing his blade. 

"Oh and what is some fool mortal going to do to me?" asked the demon brother of Inuyasha

"Just this" he said teleporting to the demon and kneeing him in the stomach, the blow was unexpected and Sesshomaru keeled over,

"You fool" Sesshomaru yelled getting up "do you really think that you could hope to fell me?" at that the demon sped toward him that not even the Necromancer could see it and sliced him in the face with his "claws" 

"ANNGH" yelled the warrior falling like a stone, his mask was ripped and you could see the blood from his cheeks oozing from four large gashes,

"Like I said mortal you have no chance" kicking him in the stomach violently 

"ARRGH" he yelled as his ribs cracked and broke.

"Lets end this shall we" said Sesshomaru getting ready to strike him down with his talons. But before he could do anything else the warrior teleported to the roof of the inn.

"Why the hell am I protecting these people?" he thought, "I'm getting my self killed" but before he could do anything else, Sesshomaru appeared above him kicking him through the roof of the Inn into the girls room.

"AHHH HENTAI" yelled both Sango and Kagome,

"Shut up" said the Necromancer relocating his shoulder,

"SAIGA BEAM" yelled the warrior blasting the unprepared Sesshomaru away,

"Sesshomaru's here?" said a surprised Kagome,

"No it was a friendly bird that kicked me through the roof" said an annoyed Necromancer, "Get Inuyasha and Miroku I can't beat this guy my self" at that the two girls sped off to get the young men (they are very sound sleepers :P) the Necronic Warrior teleported to were Sesshomaru had landed,

"Where is he?" thought the cloaked warrior and at that moment the demon leaped out of the bush and sliced the Necromancer across the chest

"NGGH" he yelled in a lot of pain, toppling over,

"Like I said human scum you had no chance at all" said the demon raising his claws,

"Stop right there Sesshomaru" said Inuyasha from behind him, the demon whipped around to face his half-breed brother who was holding the Tensusaiga.

"Ah brother so glad you could join us" said Sesshomaru kicking the bleeding Necromancer to the ground.

"Leave him alone demon" said Miroku backing up Inuyasha

"And what are you going to do mortal, I'll destroy you as quickly as I toppled this would be hero" said the Silver haired demon.

"Well cloaked one" said Sesshomaru "any last words before I kill you" he said raising his claws

"Yeah…" he coughed "BURNING FISTS" the necromancers body glowed the bright green that his eyes were coloured and green fire covered his hands. He jumped up as if all the injuries he sustained earlier had dissapeared 

"All right demon get ready for round two" he said.

The attack came so fast no one saw it especially Sesshomaru as he took one right in the jaw, the attack was so quick that all the group saw was a Sesshomaru getting hit rapidly from some invisible advisary, 

"I will not lose!" yelled the demon thrusting his claws at the necromancer but before he could blink (do demons blink?) his wrist was in the hand of the Cloaked figure and he twisted it making Sesshomaru yell in pain then punched him in the soleplex. Then before he hit the ground the sword of the Necromancer glinted as he slashed the demon across the chest.

"How do you like it" he said as he stopped glowing an returned to his normal state. Sesshomaru looked up at his advisaries.

"You have not seen the last of me half breed" and with he sped away very, very fast. The group watched him leave while the necromancer collapsed in pain.

SOME TIME LATER

The group had long left the village after paying the innkeeper for all the damages that they caused.

"Why did you help us Necromancer?" asked Sango

"I'm still working that out in my head Sango, frankly I was just contemplating letting that demon destroy the village, but I guess my conciesse go the better of me" he said.

"Still Necromancer I would suggest you do not get in any combat with any other powerful demon as Sesshomaru" said Miroku

"Yes Miroku I agree" said the warrior rubbing his bandages on his face and chest.

"Inuyasha who is Sesshomaru any way" asked the Necromancer and the rest of the group filled him in on the countless battles the brothers have had. 

"Yes I see, my brother and I fought many times during our training"

"Your brother was a Necromancer?" asked a surprised Kagome 

"He was for a while but he was banished for some unsavory practices"

"You must miss him greatly" said Sango, at that the Necromancer stiffened greatly and hissed upsetly

"As far as I'm concerned I never had a brother" and that was the end of the conversation. The heroes set up camp as the sun was setting ready to face another day.

A/N: wow what a battle eh?, another Necromancer shows up and destroys an entire village, and young kohaku causes some problems for our burly travelers tune in next time for Wings of Fury: Blood is thicker that Water.


	5. Blood is thicker than Water

All our times have come
    Here but now they're gone
    Seasons don't fear the reaper
    Nor do the wind the sun or the rain (we can be like they are)
    Come on baby (don't fear the reaper)
    Baby take my hand (don't fear the reaper)
    We'll be able to fly (don't fear the reaper)
    Baby I'm your man
    La-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la-la
    Valentine is done
    Here but now they're gone
    Romeo and Juliet
    Are together in eternity (Romeo and Juliet)
    40,000 men and women everyday (like Romeo and Juliet)
    40,000 men and women everyday (redefine happiness)
    Another 40,000 coming everyday (we can be like they are)
    Come on baby (don't fear the reaper)
    Baby take my hand (don't fear the reaper)
    We'll be able to fly (don't fear the reaper)
    Baby I'm your man
    La-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la-la
    Love of two is one
    Here but now they're gone
    Came the last night of sadness
    And it was clear she couldn't go on
    Then the door was open and the wind appeared
    The candles blew then disappeared
    The curtains flew then he appeared (saying don't be afraid)
    Come on baby (and she had no fear)
    And she ran to him (then they started to fly)
    They looked backward and said goodbye (she had become like they are)
    She had taken his hand (she had become like they are)
    Come on baby (don't fear the reaper)

BOC 
    
    Me want this song

Blood is thicker than Water.

The night was quiet, almost too quiet (cheesy yes?) the population of the village was wary at this time of night. The village had been attacked multiple times by demons and what have you. But to-night was different and the guards could feel it as they stood their bows ready at the slightest movement in the bushes.

"man it's spooky out isn't" said one guard to another trying to spark up a conversation but the other man didn't answer.

"Hey man don' ignore me that is just rude" but still the other man didn't reply, the guard was getting angry and punched him on the shoulder, the other man fell to the ground and his neck lolled to an unnatural angle, 

"AHHH" yelled the man but before he could sound the alarm a figure appeared behind him and the crunch of a neck snapping was all that was heard.

"Ahh" the Necromancer woke in a cold sweat he looked around and sighed 

"It was just a dream" he sighed, the fire near the rest of his "friends" had died down. The Necromancer sighed again and pulled his mask over his face and got up from his semi comfortable sleeping spot away from the group. The necromancer yawned and walked toward the main camp and stood by the dying fire and said a couple words in a forgotten language and fire sprang back to life. But the sudden burst of heat had disturbed one of the sleepers and she stirred and looked up to see the young warrior staring down at her.

"Necromancer what are you doing" she said sleepily 

"Nothing Sango the fire was going out" he said 

"Why are you up" she asked now getting up. He studied her for a moment and sighed,

"I feel something very bad is going to happen soon"

"How so" 

"Never mind Sango it's none of your business" going back to his usual closed up self, at this Sango got rather mad,

"I'm just trying to talk to Necromancer don't be a jerk" 

"Feh" he said walking back to his "camp", he looked back at Sango who was staring at him, he stiffend a bit and turned around his back facing her. Sango growled to her self and laid back down in her sleeping bag.

The village had put up little resistance thought the figure as he watched it burn to the ground he chuckled slightly to him self before a gust of wind made him turn, facing a furry monkey demon lion thing and a young boy. The figure instantly went to his knees as this demon spoke.

"You have done well my servant, soon all the shards will be mine"

"Yes my master" said the figure 

"Take young Kohaku to find the half-breed and his little friends"

"As you wish" at that the demon dissapeard leaving only the little wooden golem. The cloaked figure turned and faced the young boy,

"You will find the jewel seekers and return the remaining shards to me" the boy bowed slightly and dissapeared.

The next day our heroes were back on the road traveling at a much slower pace. The Necromancer in the back not saying a thing while he listened to his companions conversation.

"Are you sure this village has a shard Inuyasha" asked a skeptical Kagome to the doggy eared boy in front of her.

"Of course Kagome, maybe if you would listen to my intuition we would've been there already" stated the half-breed. Kagome ignored this remark and said

"Well maybe if you didn't have to fight every single little thing we come across we would have made it here a lot faster" at this Inuyasha whipped around and yelled

"What are you suggesting wench"

"Oh nothing" 

"Miroku what do you think"

"I'm not taking sides" said the young monk

"Shut up" said the Necromancer suddenly as he teleported just ahead of the group and stopped.

"What's the hold up Necromancer" said Miroku "are we at the village or not"

"The village Miroku…" said the warrior "is no longer here" he said gesturing at the remains of the burned village. Every one gasped at the rubble and destruction.

"Who would do this to a single village" asked Shippo 

"Naraku that's who" hissed Inuyasha, the Necromancer who had wandered away from the group and picked up some dirt and let it fall studying it as it left his hand. 

"No Inuyasha" said the Necromancer "this earth contains energy from something else…something more sinister"

"And what would that be" asked Sango raising her eyebrow at the warrior

"My brother" said the Necromancer walking away, but before he took a step further he whipped around teleporting near Sango and pushing her down.

"Look out!" he shouted as the chained blade of Kohaku came within inches of stabbing Sango in the back. The rest of the group turned to face Sangos' little brother who was standing there holding the chain and blade,

"Who's this" asked the cloaked warrior

"My little brother" said Sango as she filled him in on the shikon shard in his back, and Naraku's plot

"Well if that's his game why don't we just remove that little shard" he said hands igniting with green fire.

"No Necromancer he's my brother" shouted Sango just before he shot the Saiga beam at the boy

"So what he tried to kill you" he said confused but in the distraction the blade struck the Necronic warrior in the arm 

"ARRGH" yelled the warrior in pain as he drew his sword. the glint of the shard that the Necromancer had glinted in the boys eyes as he threw his blade again but this time the Necromancer was ready and caught the chain, and yanked making the boy fly toward him as his fist connected with the boys face making him fall. But Kohaku was not dittered as he tripped the warrior making him drop his sword before it hit the ground the boy grabbed it and dissapeared 

"NO" yelled the Necromancer

"It's just a sword" said Sango

"Not that it has the shard, and that sword is given to the elite guard of the Acadmy only two have them now me and my bastard of a brother" said the Necromancer, the group watched as he got up and groaned putting pressure on his arm.

"We have to get that sword back" he said, his companions were much more reluctant, 

"C'mon Miroku, Inuyasha" yelled the Necromancer as he sped off toward the direction Kohaku left.

"Hey wait for us!" yelled Kagome and Sango,

A/N: well can you guess what happens next, Necro versus his brother and whats this the masks come off and the Necromancer has to get something off his chest…before a blade goes through it. Tune in next time for Wings of Fury: Identity Reveiled


	6. Identity Revealed

All our times have come
    Here but now they're gone
    Seasons don't fear the reaper
    Nor do the wind the sun or the rain (we can be like they are)
    Come on baby (don't fear the reaper)
    Baby take my hand (don't fear the reaper)
    We'll be able to fly (don't fear the reaper)
    Baby I'm your man
    La-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la-la
    Valentine is done
    Here but now they're gone
    Romeo and Juliet
    Are together in eternity (Romeo and Juliet)
    40,000 men and women everyday (like Romeo and Juliet)
    40,000 men and women everyday (redefine happiness)
    Another 40,000 coming everyday (we can be like they are)
    Come on baby (don't fear the reaper)
    Baby take my hand (don't fear the reaper)
    We'll be able to fly (don't fear the reaper)
    Baby I'm your man
    La-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la-la
    Love of two is one
    Here but now they're gone
    Came the last night of sadness
    And it was clear she couldn't go on
    Then the door was open and the wind appeared
    The candles blew then disappeared
    The curtains flew then he appeared (saying don't be afraid)
    Come on baby (and she had no fear)
    And she ran to him (then they started to fly)
    They looked backward and said goodbye (she had become like they are)
    She had taken his hand (she had become like they are)
    Come on baby (don't fear the reaper)

BOC 
    
    Me want this song

Identity Revealed

"That little bastard" thought the Necromancer as he chased after young Kohaku,

"Hey wait up," yelled Inuyasha as he caught up with the speeding Necromancer, the warrior did a check behind him and he could see Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kagome behind him,

"You shouldn't have come," he yelled back at the girls and young Shippou,

"We had to!" yelled Kagome "Kohaku is stronger than you think"

"It's not Kohaku that I'm concerned about." He yelled back.

The young boy finally stopped at a large castle; he entered the gate and approached the dark warrior,

"Ah young Kohaku" said the figure, "I suspect you got the shards," the boy dropped to one knee and presented the sword to the black cloaked figure towering before him,

"Yes this is a rare treat" he hissed with joy " My young brothers sword how nice" the figure unsheathed the sword and eyed it with care,

"Ah brother, how so predictable of you to hide the shards in the hilt" he said as he reached to grab the shards but just as he touched the very end of the hilt as shield sprang up and shocked him,

"Blast him" he hissed and dropped the sword "as long as my brother lives the shield will stay, but I know how to remedy that" and he whipped around and entered one of the quarters of his large castle.

The group landed at the entrance to the castle, weapons drawn the necromancer sword less had used a bow and arrow, and was giving instructions to his companions,

" Do not let my brother get a hold of you, he's fast faster than you think,"

"Second do not be fooled by illusions, being a dark or fallen Necromancer he has mind fogging abilities and that can be a death sentence" he turned and looked at the young fox boy in front of him 

"And Shippou stay here" Shippou tried to put up a protest but was silenced by the warrior,

"All right everyone lets go" and with that everyone split up in to the castle courtyard, 

Inuyasha sighed he was nervous usually he rarely had to sneak around to find an enemy and this wasn't an enjoyable hunt, he moved on quietly and turned a corner. Miroku to was nervous luckily he and the Necromancer we hunting in the same area and were currently back to back,

"This isn't the kind of day I had planned Lord Necromancer" said Miroku to his companion,

"Well Miroku we all have to make sacrifices" the warrior joked and suddenly turned as if he saw something

"What is it?" Miroku asked

"I thought I saw something in the shadows over there but I guess I to am rather nervous."

The two females of the group were having an easier time they had spread out and were looking for any signs of movement,

"Jeez this is no fun kinda creepy to" Kagome said to herself she was half expecting to turn a corner and see Naraku or something else but she knew that was a slim to none chance.

Sango was having less problems with her nerves being a demon exterminator she was used to sneaking around villages and buildings so this was kind of the same thing but on a much larger scale, just as she rounded a corner she ran into something.

"Ow…oh Necromancer you could of said something" she said testily,

"Oh I am sorry," said the figure, something wasn't right and Sango knew it.

"Necromancer are you all right you seem rather off" 

"No dear woman I am fine," it said and it was this that Sango noticed the two swords at the figures belt she was about to say something her world went black and she passed out. 

"Hmmm" said the figure as he picked her up and carried her off, 

The Necromancer had just entered a large room he scanned it, and turned when something jumped in front of him.

"Damn it Shippou I almost shot you are you insane!" yelled the warrior at the boy,

"Sorry Necromancer I just wanted to see…" but the fox boy was cut off suddenly

"Shippou, don't move" he said as he drew his bow, the boy glanced over his shoulder to see the silouhete of the young Kohaku his back was turned to them, the Necromancer fired, but the boy sidestepped the arrow and whipped around facing his opponent,

"Shippou run!" yelled the Necromancer, the young Shippou turned and fled leaving Kohaku and the cloaked warrior,

"You stole my sword" said the Necromancer menacingly "and I don't like that kind of thing" the boy didn't say any thing when suddenly flung his chained blade at the Necromancer, but the warrior dodged it nimbly and pulled a small dagger out of his belt,

"All right brat, where is my brother" Yelled the warrior, the boy grinned and charged toward his advisary slashing with the blade, this move surprised the warrior and he was glanced by the blade.

Now it was the Necromancers turn he whipped around and caught Kohaku with a sidekick to the chest flinging him through the rice paper walls, the boy got up and threw the blade but the warrior caught it and pulled bringing the boy toward him. But this time the boy threw a punch and connected with the Necromancer. The warrior fell over backwards as the possessed Kohaku drew his katana and stepped closer to his advisary.

"This is it" thought the warrior but then he noticed the arrow he had shot previously, as the boy stepped forward the Necromancer sprang up and stabbed the boy in the collar bone with the arrow,

"ANNGH" yelled the surprised Kohaku as he fell to his knees, he glanced up at his opponent, and the warrior chuckled slightly before saying,

"You were good kid real good, but as long as I'm in town you'll always be second best" The Necromancer sighed before he teleported away from the bleeding Kohaku.

Kohaku glanced at his blood seeping on the ground, before a presence made him look up, seeing the black figure towering before him.

"Master please…save me" pleaded the dying Kohaku, anger flashed in the figures eyes and it hissed,

"Kohaku you have failed me for the last time" and at that the figures hand shot out and ripped the Shikon shard out of the boys back. Kohaku slumped over dead.

The group had finally gathered together in the center of the courtyard, everyone fine except for the Necromancer who was nursing the cut on his side.

"Hey, where's Sango" asked Kagome looking around, everyone else followed in suit but no one saw her,

"Wasn't she with you?" asked Inuyasha

"No we split up," said Kagome 

"Well he have to find her regardless" said the cloaked warrior, suddenly the ground shook and hundreds of skeletons emerged from the ground, all wearing aromour and equipped with very lethal weapons and what not, 

"Oh shit" murmured the Necromancer "he raised the dead"

"What" yelled Inuyasha as the drew Tetsusaiga

"My brother he rose the dead, we'll have to find the main body the spell was cast on or we'll never kill them" he said as his fists erupted in green fire, the skeletal warriors closed in on their targets. 

"This sucks," yelled Miroku as he knocked over a couple of skeletons with his staff, 

"Miroku can you handle them" asked the Necromancer

"Yeah their pretty stupid" he said knocking a couple more over,

"All right, Inuyasha come with me" said the warrior "we have to find the host body"

"What?" asked a confused Inuyasha

"Never mind follow me" and they left the group and entered one of the many quarters of the castle, 

"Necromancer what did you mean by 'host body'" asked Inuyasha,

"When a Necromancer raises the dead he must cast the spell on a freshly descessed body" but before the warrior could finish, two large bone lances erupted from the ground and pierced Inuyasha's shoulders pinning him to the ground. The Necromancer whipped around to see another cloaked figure this one larger and more intimidating.

"Ah dear brother at last we meet," stated the larger of the two. The younger brother said nothing just glared at his older counterpart,

"You betrayed us brother," shouted the Necromancer "you turned us over to Naraku and his minions"

"Heh yes, what a fitting end to my legacy as an elite of the Necromancer" at that the figure tossed the Necromancer his sword, the Necromancer picked it up and drew it facing his brother. Suddenly the scenery changed and they were now in a large circle outside with Inuyasha and Sango pinned to it with large bone claws.

"A _Seipner cela mk*" _said the warrior surveying his surroundings, 

"Yes I knew you were partial to the old ways" scoffed the towering figure, the figure shifted and his cloak and mask fell to the ground revealing a man with short black hair and a tattoo under his eye. 

"Come brother let us 'spar,'" said the figure "or should I say young Shen." The warrior looked up at Sango noting that she was out cold,

"Very well brother" he said removing his cloak and mask showing a young boy about Kagome's age maybe a little older with dusty white hair kind of like Kohaku's style but without the little cowlick in back, he to had tattoos under his eyes but these were little sharp lines in a dark green, (think of Cells when he is in perfect form). The older brother drew his sword and advanced toward his brother.

"Let's begin" he said and swung, the Necromancer dodged it and unsheathed his own blade and brought it down. Only for it to be blocked by his brother.

"Come Shen you're not trying hard enough,"

"Rrrh" he yelled and swung again and again but just hitting steel, when suddenly his brother threw a punch at him right in the gut making him fall to the ground, (note at this point the dialogue will be in the ancient language that the Necromancers use)

"_Ifkar men thou arate" _said the brother

__

"Selhim ds cilahk" coughed the Necromancer as he caught his breath

__

"Emip alsid vsuarl" scoffed the figure as he brought his sword up and was about to slash down when the Necromancer teleported by Sango and attempted to hack away at the bone restraints,

"_Kifelr da sund"_ said the evil figure below and a bone lance erupted from the ground and thrust toward Sangos resting spot,

"RRRH" yelled the warrior as he dodged the lance as it crashed in the stone pillar

"Burning fists" he yelled as he teleported behind his brother and punched him to the ground, but this did not deter the figure as he to started to glow and sprang up and returned the punch.

At this point Inuyasha came to and saw the blurs of the two warriors battling below, he then realized that he was stuck to a stone pillar by a bunch of bone lances.

Meanwhile Kagome and the others were having a hard time with the skeletal warriors and were contemplating something drastic,

"we have to leave" said Miroku,

"We can't not with out Inuyasha and the others" protested Kagome

"They can take care of them selves" said Miroku "hurry let's get out of here" he said as they headed for the gate, Kagome turned before following Miroku and Shippou,

"Inuyasha I'm sorry" she thought and followed them.

A/N: okay this fic wasn't really that good, but hey next time the battle continues for the Necromancer and his brother, Miroku and Kagome must find the other three before the skeletal warriors catch up and….something is discovered, next time on, Wings of Fury: Acadamy of Tears

okay here are the rough translations of the language of the Necros, _Seipner cal mk: _means training circle or proving grounds, _Kifelr da sund:_ means bone lances _Ifkar men thou arate:_ means I am dissipointed in you, _Selhim ds cilhak:_ means I as I am you, _Emip alsid visral:_ mean Farwell, or the next real awaits you depending on context 


	7. Academy of Tears

****

WINGS OF FURY VI

ACADEMY OF TEARS

The Necromancer flew backwards, as his brother delivered another brutal punch to the face. 

"You are weak brother," said the towering figure "I was hoping you would offer at least some challenge,"

"You know what they say brother" coughed the Necromancer " the last circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." This comment angered the elder brother and he delivered a powerful kick to the Necromancers ribs. 

"You are so quick with that tongue of yours brother" spat the elder "but you wont be so cocky once you are dead" with that the large figure blasted the warrior back with a powerful Saiga beam.

"Oh no" thought Inuyasha he had been watching the battle for some time and the Necromancer had not done very well. But even Inuyasha was surprised when the warrior arose and drew his sword.

"Please brother you have no chance" said the dark warrior and he teleported near and kicked him in the head knocking him down again. Our hero again rose to his knees and this time spat out a couple of molars.

"Die brother" coughed the Necromancer as he started to power up an energy bomb.

"Heh" scoffed his brother as he stood there waiting for it. _That attack is to slow for it to even graze me _thought the dark figure, 

"I hope you enjoy this!" Shouted the warrior "SUPER SAIGA BEAM!"

"What!" but it was to late the beam ten times larger than any Saiga beam ever fired before. He fired and it was a direct hit dust went every where.

"YES!" Inuyasha almost shouted but knew that wouldn't be wise. But when the dust cleared the dark figure was standing there unfazed as he took a step our hero could only utter a few words, 

"Bone Armor it cannot be"

"Oh but it is my dark power has finally harnessed the most powerful weapon that there is." Spoke the dark figure, 

The armor was large it consisted of a large body plate that extended to his chest down to his groin where a spiky belt clamped it firmly. Then there were to large shoulder guards large spikes erupted from the pads. Then the arms where large gauntlets that extended to the hands, the legs had plates and boots that had a large toe spike. 

Finally the head had a large skull like helmet that covered the eyes and almost covered the mouth. A large plate and what looked like two saw blades ran down the back protected the back.

"DIE!" shouted the armor-plated figure, as he rushed toward his target. His fist connected with the warriors stomach and he keeled over, his energy drained he could not teleport away from his attacker so he had to fight. He rose and drew his sword and charged his brother. The plated figure sidestepped the first thrust and kept circling him as if he was always one step ahead.

"This is not good I've got to do something," thought Inuyasha as he struggled against his restraints, 

The dark figure dodged again until he was right in front of his comabter and his gauntlets extended to his fingers forming hooked claws and raking his brother across the face. The Necromancer dropped to his knees unable to rise, 

"Let us finish this shall we" said the bone encrusted figure as he powered up an energy blast, but before he could fire he was knocked to the ground, as he rose he saw Inuyasha with Tetsusaiga in his arms.

"Unwise for you to cross me half-breed" shouted the large figure as he rushed him but Inuyasha waited until he was right were he wanted him to be. Right infront of the wind scar, then he swung,

The dark one felt the sword connect with his side and he heard the armor crack but he knew that it would stay intact. But he did not know that he was being flung back out of the ring.

"C'mon Necromancer lets get out of here" said Inuyasha as he flung the Necromancer and Sango over his shoulder. And ran like a bat out of hell,

"You shall not escape me," yelled the dark one as he punched the ground. The earth shuddered and hundreds of bone lances erupted from the ground every one almost hitting the doggy boy and his 'cargo' but he was just a half step ahead as he rushed out of the castle and on to a path. He laid down the two unconscious people on the ground and waited for them to regain consciousness.

Kagome was tired almost at the point of passing out but they had to stay ahead of the skeletal warriors, 

"We can't keep running Miroku" she said to the young monk. Who was just ahead of her. 

"Just a bit further Kagome I sense a safe place." Said Miroku. Suddenlly a group of skeletal warriors popped out, ahead of them, they stopped untill Miroku whipped out the good old wind tunnel the warriors were sucked up and they continued running. Kagome noticed that the climate and the scenery was changing soon they found them selves in a large grassy field. Large hills and small trees graced the area.

"Where are we?" asked Kagome as she looked around, 

"I have no idea" said Miroku "but there's a path c'mon" so they followed the path until they reached a valley and in the valley they saw something that had been unknown for at least a century. The lost Academy of the Necromancers.

The Necromancer convulsed and spat out more blood, Sango sighed and placed another towel on his head ( why does that always heal anime people?) and started mashing up herbs from J'ninji for the cuts and what not.

"He doesn't look to good" said Inuyasha as he sat next to the fire. 

"No and if we don't get him to a good doctor he won't make it." Sighed Sango.

"Ac-Academy" coughed the Necromancer.

"What!" said Inuyasha

"Th-the academy we m-must g-g-get there" Suddenly he convulsed once more and past out.

The wind blew at Narakus' castle as the Demon faced the dark warrior.

"You let them escape." That is unacceptable.

"Yes master"

"You have to destroy the girl the Kagome girl" said Naraku

"Yes master"

"And I don't want any mistakes"

"Yes master, If I may I know where they are but unfortunately the half-breed injured me I need some more energy"

"Very well mortal take as much time as you want"

"Thank you my lord" as the dark one bowed and turned and left the room.

A/N: ooh spooky huh? Any way sorry for not writing sooner, I've been busy and yeah so next time our friends make it to the Academy for some R and R but they are being followed by and evil power and the Dark One versus Sesshomaru cool huh. Any way TTFN


	8. End of Times

THE END OF TIMES

This is the end, Beautiful friend  
This is the end, My only friend, the end  
Of our elaborate plans, the end  
Of everything that stands, the end  
No safety or surprise, the end  
I'll never look into your eyes...again  
Can you picture what will be, So limitless and free  
Desperately in need...of some...stranger's hand  
In a...desperate land  
Lost in a Roman...wilderness of pain  
And all the children are insane, All the children are insane  
Waiting for the summer rain, yeah  
There's danger on the edge of town  
Ride the King's highway, baby  
Weird scenes inside the gold mine  
Ride the highway west, baby  
Ride the snake, ride the snake  
To the lake, the ancient lake, baby  
The snake is long, seven miles  
Ride the snake...he's old, and his skin is cold  
The west is the best, The west is the best  
Get here, and we'll do the rest  
The blue bus is callin' us, The blue bus is callin' us  
Driver, where you taken' us  
The killer awoke before dawn, he put his boots on  
He took a face from the ancient gallery   
And he walked on down the hall  
He went into the room where his sister lived, and...then he  
Paid a visit to his brother, and then he  
He walked on down the hall, and  
And he came to a door...and he looked inside  
Father, yes son, I want to kill you  
Mother...I want to...fuck you  
C'mon baby, take a chance with us   
And meet me at the back of the blue bus  
Doin' a blue rock, On a blue bus  
Doin' a blue rock, C'mon, yeah  
Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill  
This is the end, Beautiful friend  
This is the end, My only friend, the end  
It hurts to set you free  
But you'll never follow me  
The end of laughter and soft lies  
The end of nights we tried to die  
This is the end – The immortal doors

The rain fell hard on the cold hard earth, in the distance the thunder shattered the silence and lighting ignited the dark sky. The figure sat, perched and waited for the target then he heard the clopping of hooves on the stone earth.

"There it its" he thought as he crouched and waited for it to get closer, the target was an old carriage, the contents inside though were what he was searching for, 

"Finally" as he teleported near the window and punched, the glass shattered and the door flew off and the body came with it,

"Karugama…the master is most displeased with you" the body stirred and the bald man looked up,

"Forgive me my lord I-I lost my head," 

"If I did not need you this would now be a fact" hissed the dark figure before him

"What does the master wish of me?" asked the pathetic man,

"Find my brother, no mercy the same for the half breed and the demon exterminator,"

"But my lord t-the half breed and your brother there is only me" stuttered the man, the figure scoffed then waved his hand over the ground, the earth shuddered and two skeletal warriors but they were wearing what looked like the tattered remains of Necronic cowls,

"These two risen Necros shall provide you the power you need they are as powerful as my brother and since they cannot die…they are more powerful, now go!" 

"Yes sir" said the bald man and he stumbled off followed by the two risen Necros,

The horse that Inuyasha had rustled for them had turned out to be an easier transport for the wounded Necromancer than the others would have been carrying him, his bleeding had finally stopped but he was still no better they needed to get him to the village to see Kaede. 

"He seems better Inuyasha" sighed Sango

"So I saw"

"Do you think Naraku will find Kagome and the other shards?"

"I really don't think Naraku is the real threat anymore"

"What do you mean Inuyasha?"

"The Necromancers brother Sango he is acting on his own accord, he is disregarding every thing Naraku tells him…he's plotting something…and for the life of me I have no idea what it is." Soon they entered the village and brought the horse up to the hut that the priestess Kikyos sister lived, 

"Well, well, if it isn't young Inuyasha and the lovely Sango what can I do to help you," asked a smiling Kaede

"We need you to help our friend Kaede" said Sango as she helped Inuyasha bring down the wounded warrior,

"Oh my" she gasped "a child of the eye?!" 

"Yes old hag" scoffed Inuyasha "we need him back and fully healthy"

"Very well young whelp but it shall take some time off with ye" and she shooed them away.

"My apprentice, you have disobeyed my commands" spoke Naraku as he turned to face the dark figure in front of him. "You have wasted enough time. Now find Kagome I need her dead!" the figure scoffed at his master.

"Master you are a fool aren't you"

"What" but before he could utter another word the dark one was upon him, slicing him with his sword, but Naraku was not done his hair extended creating poison strands choking the dark but soon the coughing turned into laughter,

"YOU FOOL!" the strands of poison that were smothering him burst and the dark one stood clad in bone armor, 

"You will burn for that" spoke the dark one his hands suddenly erupted in flame, the stunned Naraku couldn't move out of the way fast enough, before he could react he burst into flames 

"Ta, ta you fool" scoffed the dark one, "Saiga beam." the energy erupted into Naraku chest, blowing through him as he continued to burn. But the dark one's rampage was not complete he then set fire to the castle, then he sat for a moment watching Narakus' flesh bubble and burn then he left as the castle collapsed as a shower of embers and sparks lightened the sky. 

"What the!" thought Miroku as he pulled back the cloth covering the wind tunnel, "Its gone the tunnel is gone, I'm free." He then in his excitement started hooting and hollering awaking the sleeping Kagome,

"What's going on Miroku?" she asked yawning 

"I'm free Kagome the wind tunnel is gone Naraku is dead!" he then let out a big Yippee! And ran around some more, then it hit him like a ton of bricks,

"Naraku's dead" he said once more this time more solemnly 

"Yes Miroku you said that already" sighed Kagome,

"No Kagome someone killed Naraku and I highly doubt it was Inuyasha he was with Necromancer and Sango well she tried once before so that can't be good," 

"So you think it was someone else but who" they stopped talking for a while a breeze blew across the field they had camped in just a few hundred yards from the towering academy stood.

"We need to find Inuyasha really soon"

The sun shone and birds chirped as the warrior hobbled out of Kaede's shack. The warrior looked around he felt like a million bucks but something was troubling him. That's when he saw Sango and Inuyasha walking toward him.

"how do you feel" asked Sango

"Better but unfortuneately I still have a wee bit of recovering to do before I'm fully healthy"

"What do you need to heal" asked Sango

"Just my leg it's still a bit lame"

"Oh great!" said Inuyasha "Just when we need you the most"

"Why, I can still fight besides it's a long journey to where we need to go"

"Where are we going"

"To the Academy, follow me" and he started off as he saddled the horse and rode off Sango and Inuyasha sweat dropped and followed him.

The figure sat perched on the tree waiting, his power surged with every breath he took,

"I am unstoppable I am no longer a human nor a demon…I am a GOD!" and with that his power burst like a volcano. the tree crumbled but he stayed in the air he had finally attained flight he was the new power he would get the jewel and destroy all his enemies.

"The world is mine and let all those who stand in my way fall.

A/N: wow naraku dead cool, I decided not to write sess .v. dark one until the second chapter I figured I would build up to that I know all those Sesshomaru fans will chew my ass so here's a poll should Sesshomaru die? I wont know unless you review and tell me so TTFN

****


End file.
